realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Azakazryll
LOCUST DEMON (AZAKAZRYLL DEMON) Diminutive Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Swarm) Hit Dice: 12d8+84 (138 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 10 ft. (2 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 21 (+4 size, +7 Dex), touch 21, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+23 (see below) Attack: Swarm (4d6) or touch +19 (see below) Full Attack: Swarm (4d6) or touch +19 (see blow) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. (see below) Special Attacks: Discorporate, distraction, enhanced attacks, focus shape, ruin, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., hive mind, immune to weapon damage, immunity to acid and poison, resistance to electricity 10, spell resistance 24, swarm traits, vulnerability to sonic Saves: Fort +15, Ref +15, Will +13 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 25, Con 25, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +20, Concentration +22, Diplomacy +22, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (religion) +17, Knowledge (the planes) +17, Listen +18, Spellcraft +17, Spot +18, Survival +18 (+20 when on other planes) Feats: Ability Focus (ruin), Dodge, Empower Spell-Like Ability (unholy blight), Improved Initiative, Iron Will Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 13-36 HD (no size change) A vaguely humanoid form or swirling, biting insects buzzes towards you. Within it’s surging, amorphous form, you catch a glimpse of a pulsing orb of unholy energy. Locust demons are a plague upon the planes. They fly from place to place, scouring the surface of all life and leaving only a blighted, dead landscape behind. In fact, rumors persist of numerous worlds having been obliterated by these horrific demons. Entire civilizations have fallen to the swarming forms of the locust demons. Known to more learned sages as azakazryll demons, locust demons surprisingly are rather rare. It is thought that other fiends consider them to be such abominable threats that they exterminate them on sight. Thus, small groups of locust demons eke out an existence in the lonely parts of the Abyss, hoping for the day when some hapless mortal sage summons them to another prime. In fact, some Prime civilizations worship (or placate) planar beings vaguely resembling locust demons. To some, they are seen as horrible representations of gluttony and destruction. The prime motivating factor of a locust demon’s existence is its insatiable hunger for death and destruction, so maybe these Primers aren’t so clueless after all. A locust demon without anything to destroy quickly reverts to a maddened, feral existence in which anything around it is at risk of being destroyed. Locust demons speak Abyssal, Infernal, Yugoloth, Draconic, and Common. Their ‘voices’ consist of a million insects buzzing in tandem which is, unsurprisingly, very unnerving. COMBAT A locust demon’s tactics usually center on it causing as much destruction in as little time as possible. Despite this fairly focused demeanor, locust demons are intelligent enough to employ sophisticated tactics and reasoning. A locust demon’s swarm attack is treated as chaotic-aligned, evil-aligned, and magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Discorporate (Ex): Once per day as a standard action, a locust demon can ‘break off’ parts of its swarm body to form independent fiendish locust swarms. While these swarms exist, the locust demon takes Constitution damage equal to the number of swarms created. The independent swarms last for a number of minutes equal to the locust demon’s newly changed Constitution modifier, after which the swarms die off and the locust demon’s Constitution immediately returns to normal. If all the swarms are dispersed (or destroyed), the locust demon’s Constitution returns to normal immediately. The Constitution damage inflicted by the locust demon’s discorporate ability cannot be magically or naturally healed. If the locust demon is killed (dispersed), any remaining locust swarms immediately disperse. Distraction (Ex): Any living creature that begins its turn with a swarm in its space must succeed on a DC 23 Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Enhanced Attack (Ex): A locust swarm is considered to have an extra 4 Hit Die for the purpose of its swarm damage. Additionally, its swarm attack is treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Focus Shape (Su): Although its ‘body’ is a swirling vortex of locusts, the locust demon can shape part of its body into a semi-solid ‘fist’ allowing it to pin and grapple opponents like a normal creature would. When it is focusing its shape, the locust demon no longer deals normal swarm damage. It’s ‘body’ becomes more solid, which causes it to lose its immunity to weapon damage and it instead gains damage reduction 15/good and slashing and its fly speed is reduced to 30 ft. (good). It makes attack rolls as a medium outsider and it has only 5 foot reach in its focused form. In order to grapple a creature, the locust demon must make a successful touch attack (which does not provoke an attack of opportunity). If it succeeds and successfully pins an opponent, the opponent takes swarm damage for every round the pin is maintained. Also, if the opponent is pinned, the swarm can ‘lift’ the creature and move half its speed with no penalty to the grapple check. The swarm can only lift medium or smaller creatures. The swarm uses its Charisma modifier on grapple checks (the demon’s own force of will is holding its form together after all) and it gains a +6 racial bonus on such grapple checks. It also uses its Dexterity modifier on the touch attack roll. Although its body has become more ‘solid’ the locust demon still cannot be grappled, tripped, or bullrushed in this form. Neither can it manipulate weapons effectively, though it could use wands, staves, scrolls, or cast any spells, provided the spells don’t require material components. Focusing its shape takes a full round action. It can remain in this form for a number of rounds equal to its Charisma score. Returning to its normal swarm shape is a full round action as well. Hive Mind (Ex): Since the locust demon is a single creature collectively possessing a number of smaller creatures, it is susceptible to mind-affecting spells and effects, though it receives a +4 racial bonus on any saving throws against them (this is not reflected in the statistics above). Ruin (Ex): A creature damaged by the locust demon’s swarm attack is subject to the ruinous effects of the individual locust’s small mandibles and claws. Any armor the creature is wearing suffers the same amount of damage, as its claws and mandibles tear at the armor. A successful Reflex save (DC 25) halves the damage to the armor. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 bonus from its Ability Focus feat. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – blight (DC 19), contagion (DC 19), darkness, desecrate, detect good, unholy blight (DC 19); 3/day – dispel magic, unhallow; 1/day – creeping doom; 1/week – mordenkainen’s disjunction (DC 24). Caster level 15th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Category:Outsiders